El recuerdo de un jardín
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Aunque hubiesen cambiado, se reencontrarían en el jardín de su infancia./ Participante del reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC, Game!verse, final abierto, no hay shipping, random._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:**_ _Participante del reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".  
¡Aquí mi participación al reto de este mes! Afortunadamente, ¡lo entrego a tiempo! *baila* Aunque siendo sincera, me habría gustado hacer algo más largo (es decir, quería hacer un corán), pero el tiempo no está a mi favor y mi amor por meterme en cuanto reto aparece, así que... mejor salir de esto antes de que se me haga tarde. Muchas gracias a los administradores por poner retos a los que no puedo decir que no (?).  
PD- No sé si califique esto como aventura... a mí me parece que la amista y recuerdos y viajes son una aventura (?) (sorry, es que lo del género lo elegí al azar también u.u)_

 _¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

 **Capítulo único** **  
 **El recuerdo de un jardín**  
 **—**** **—** **—** **—**

En el gran coliseo de Teselia donde se realizaban los torneos mundiales existía un mito: una vez participas ya no hay por qué estar nervioso. Erika claramente desmentía aquel famoso mito que murmuraban las personas por los pasillos buscando animar a sus compañeros, incluso ella siendo líder de gimnasio estaba nerviosa, había estado en ese lugar más veces de las que podía contar pero la sensación seria siempre la misma.

O bueno, quizás no, después de todo ese evento era _especial,_ un evento que conmemoraba el ascenso de una nueva campeona de Teselia, ese día los líderes de distintos gimnasios se enfrentarían a los campeones de las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y, como no, Teselia.

Todos estaban emocionados, algunos pensaban en ganar y otros en la experiencia que les daría el combate puesto que estos últimos ya se habían resignado a perder, ¿cómo no? Ese año el campeón de Kanto había aceptado ir y los demás campeones aunque no eran tan fuertes como este primero sí que eran temibles.

Las ansias venían principalmente por saber con cual campeón tendrías que enfrentarte, o por lo menos así era por el lado de Erika.

La princesa de las flores lucía espléndida, sentada de forma correcta y derrochando un aura de tranquilidad que simplemente era una fachada para cubrir su nerviosismo, solamente su Vileplume se daba cuenta del ligero temblar de sus manos.

—Siguiente combate: Morty contra Kotone —informó el técnico mientras revisaba unos papeles— Wallace ve preparándote, lucharás contra Red.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Winona le dio frases de apoyo a Wallace, quién solamente asentía con una sonrisa, él sí que estaba tranquilo, Erika llegó a envidiarlo un poco; por otro lado, Morty tenía los ojos cerrados, él ya conocía a Kotone así que probablemente estaba planeando estrategias en su mente.

De alguna forma, ellos estaban relajados pero eso simplemente hizo que los demás se estresaran más, y no era como si pudiese hablar con alguien, Misty hablaba risueñamente con Blanca y Blanca no hacía más que quejarse. Erika en ese momento solamente tenía su postura (y bastante sueño) para mantenerse tranquila.

—Tomaré un poco de agua —dijo al aire mientras se levantaba.

Las chicas del gimnasio que la acompañaban y adoraban como una princesa de verdad, se ofrecieron para traerle algo de beber, pero Erika quería estirar un poco las piernas, necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento si no quería empezar a morderse las uñas.

Vileplume la acompañó mientras que sus seguidoras se quedaron atrás, sabían que cuando Erika se levantaba por sí misma era porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Pasó entre los entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio, ignoraba la mitad de los rostros que estaban allí, posiblemente porque se trataban de periodistas o admiradores, pero entre todos vio una larga cabellera rubia que llamó su atención, no sabía quién era la mujer de gabardina que a lo lejos hablaba afablemente con Steven Stone, pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

De repente, la rubia dejó de hablar y miró a su alrededor confundida, como si buscara a alguien, después de una corta requisa su atención se fijó en Erika, posiblemente había percibido su mirada. Con algo de vergüenza, la líder buscó retomar su camino, pero antes de darse cuenta la mujer de gabardina ya estaba a su lado.

—¿Erika? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Erika se quedó estática, de alguna forma podía sentir que esa voz la había escuchado antes. Vileplume se acercó a la rubia y la olfateó, entonces empezó a saltar con alegría.

—¿Nos… conocemos? —Preguntó extrañada por la actitud de su Pokémon.

La desconocida rió.

—No creo haber cambiado demasiado como para que me olvidaras —comentó con diversión.

A Erika no le gustaba los juegos y menos los puzles, frunció el ceño disgustada y cuando iba a exigirle que le respondiera, un Garchomp se acercó a la rubia. Ese Garchomp era inconfundible, y si él estaba con ella, eso significaba…

—¡¿Cinthia?! —Exclamó sorprendida, sobresaltando a Vileplume.

—¡Exactamente! —Asintió con una sonrisa amable— Ha pasado mucho, ¿no es así? ¡Incluso ya eres una líder de gimnasio! Y pensar que no te gustaba luchar.

Cinthia siguió hablando alegremente y Erika no podía dejar de mirar con incredulidad a la mujer.

Hacían aproximadamente entre ocho y cinco años que no la veía, desde que se había mudado a Johto para empezar una nueva vida en la escuela de las hermanas kimono.

—Erika… Erika, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Cinthia preocupada.

Pero Erika estaba en otro mundo en ese momento.

.-  
.-

 _Una niña asustada lloraba sentada en el suelo, a su alrededor habían tres niños que se lanzaban una Pokéball entre ellos, dentro de esa Pokéball había un Gible, el Pokémon llamaba a gritos a su entrenadora y ella sollozaba pidiendo que pararan, había intentado quitarles la Pokéball desde hacía ya media hora y sus esfuerzos eran en vano._

 _Era pequeña, era débil._

 _—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, tarados?! —Gritó alguien a lo lejos._

 _Una niña se acercaba a ellos corriendo mientras agitaba una rama, los niños al reconocerla dejaron la Pokéball en el suelo y la entrenadora del Gible corrió a atraparle._

 _—¡Gible, lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó tratando de secarse las lágrimas, sonreía y seguía sollozando al mismo tiempo. Cuando sacó al Pokémon, éste corrió hasta ella y le abrazó._

 _La niña con el palo había llegado hasta ellos, llevaba una camisa a rayas, pantalones cortos y estaba bastante sucia, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta._

 _—¿Están bien? ¿No los lastimaron? —Preguntó extendiéndole amablemente la mano a la niña de cabello corto que aún abrazaba su Pokémon._

 _Ella se sonrojó avergonzada y asintió._

 _—Gracias por ayudarnos… no sabía qué hacer…_

 _—¡A la próxima simplemente golpéalos! Los niños no aprenden si no se les habla en su mismo idioma —recargó la rama sobre su hombro y le sonrió— lindo Pokémon, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?_

 _—O-oh… gracias, me lo regalaron de cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba su Gible, el Pokémon le devolvió la sonrisa— de nuevo gracias, todavía estoy aprendiendo a luchar así que…_

 _—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, el entrenador de hace no se nace, ya podrás darle una paliza a esos tontos —le restó importancia— por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre._

 _—¡Oh! Lo siento… soy Cinthia —saludó sonriéndole._

 _La niña de coleta sonrió con ella y le extendió la mano. —Soy Erika._

 _.-_

 _—¡Erika, Erika! ¡Mira!_

 _La pequeña Cinthia corrió hasta donde Erika se encontraba, tenía un vestido veraniego y su Gible le acompañaba con alegría. Erika dejó de hacer su pastel de lodo y se limpió las manos con su pantalón._

 _—¿Qué pasó?_

 _—¡Semillas! —Exclamó la rubia con euforia extendiéndole los paquetes de semillas de bayas Aranja._

 _Erika sonrió tratando de no mostrarse muy confundida._

 _—Wow, eso es… genial, ¿para qué son?_

 _—¡Para plantarlas! —Cinthia miró el paquete leyendo las instrucciones— Mi abuela me las regaló diciendo que podía pasar el tiempo con la jardinería, pero creí que sería más divertido si lo hacemos juntas… ¿quieres?_

 _Erika no podía decirle que no a Cinthia, no cuando le miraba con esos ojos de Pichu suplicante, así que, aunque la jardinería no le interesaba en lo más mínimo asintió._

 _—Vamos a plantarlas —aceptó la azabache terminando de limpiar sus manos con su camisa—, pero tienes que decirme qué hacer._

 _—¡Por supuesto! —Asintió Cinthia con felicidad._

 _.-_  
 _.-_

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto —murmuró Erika, sus seguidoras le abanicaban mientas ella bebía un poco de agua fría—, es que es… imposible.

Erika recordaba aquella niña tierna, tímida y amable que había conocido en su infancia, esa niña que actualmente era una mujer que le llevaba aproximadamente una cabeza, vestía negro atrevido y se desenvolvía bastante bien hablando con todo el mundo. ¡Incluso ese tierno Gible ahora era un Garchomp! ¡Incluso había sido campeona de Sinnoh!

Solamente pensar en el tremendo cambio de su amiga de la infancia la hacía marear de nuevo, porque no le gustara, sino porque había algo en la nueva Cinthia que le incomodaba, si no bastaba con estar enojada por no haber sabido nada de ella durante siete años, ese cambio radical no ayudaba.

La vio palmear un par de veces la cabeza de Kotone Koizumi dándole aliento.

Suspiró, se había resignado a no saber nada más de esa niña rubia entrenadora del Gible después de un año de su mudanza a Johto, se había sentido frustrada y traicionada, pero sentimientos como esos fueron rápidamente olvidados con todos sus deberes con las hermanas kimono.

—Erika, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Misty acercándose a ella con preocupación— Escuché que tuviste un bajón, ¿estás nerviosa?

—Eh… oh, no para nada —negó torpemente— simplemente estaba… un poco mareada por el ambiente, nada más.

Claramente no le había creído, pero no insistió, cosa que Erika le agradeció, Misty era conocida por lo buena que era escuchando y comprendiendo a los demás.

—Erika sigues tú contra Hikari Midori —informó el técnico, quién revisó sus papeles por segunda vez como si hubiese un error— ah, Midori no se pudo presentar, pelearás con su representante, Cinthia. Y ve preparándote, Blaine, sales contra Mei Shiina.

Erika miró a Cinthia de forma disimulada, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ésta ya le estaba mirando. La rubia le sonrió levantando el pulgar.

La líder de gimnasio se sintió apremiada.

.-  
.-

 _Se limpió el sudor de la frente, había terminado de quitarle la maleza a los arbustos de bayas, lo siguiente sería encargarse de regar las semillas que había plantado el día anterior y finalmente cosechar las bayas Lantano._

 _Erika se había sorprendido bastante al darse cuenta que la jardinería se le daba bastante bien y de lo entretenido que podía ser cuidar de las plantas, Cinthia iba todos los días a admirar su jardín que iba floreciendo día tras día._

 _—Erika… ¿nunca has pensado en tener un Pokémon tipo planta? —Preguntó Cinthia con curiosidad ese día._

 _Erika le miró confundida por la repentina pregunta, tomó la regadera y mientras le daba agua a las semillas negó con la cabeza._

 _—No me interesa tener un Pokémon, si te soy sincera —dijo tranquilamente ante la mirada llena de sorpresa de la más pequeña—. Prefiero pelear mis propias batallas._

 _—Pero… un Pokémon es un buen amigo —murmuró Cinthia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gible._

 _—Eso lo sé, pero… no sé, no me mata la idea de tener un Pokémon —explicó contrariada por no poder ordenar sus propias ideas— me gustan, pero no me gustaría ser una entrenadora o tener un Pokémon, no me gusta ese tipo de responsabilidades._

 _Erika era así, prefería no tener que responder de nada ante nadie, no cuidar de nada ni tener que preocuparse, era demasiado trabajo y ella era un poco… vaga para ese tipo de cosas, prefería jugar y mantener la mente ocupada._

 _—A mí sí que me gustaría ser una gran entrenadora —dijo Cinthia sonriendo, Erika continuaba con su trabajo escuchándole atentamente— no me gustaría ser débil por siempre… me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú._

 _Erika detuvo su trabajo y miró a Cinthia con sorpresa, la rubia sonreía de alegría mientras la miraba con admiración. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó de vergüenza, vergüenza que ocultó tras una carcajada mientras le revolvía el cabello con afecto._

 _—¿Para qué necesito un Pokémon si te tengo a ti? ¡Eres un Budew! —Exclamó entre risas enternecida._

 _Cinthia se sonrojó ante el apodo. —No lo soy… —pero después la risa de Erika se le contagió. Ambas terminaron riendo en mitad del jardín._

 _.-_

 _Cuando Erika se había dirigido ese día a su jardín lo hizo con alegría, pensando que Cinthia estaría allí esperándole con una cesta llena de comida, tendrían un picnic y ya quería ver cuál era la sorpresa que la menor le había prometido darle._

 _Y vaya sorpresa sí que se llevó, lamentablemente no fue una grata. Se encontró con la espantosa escena de esos niños que meses atrás había visto molestar a Cinthia destruyendo los arbustos de bayas mientras reían, Cinthia corría de un lado a otro tras ellos pidiéndoles a gritos que se detuvieran y Gible trataba de detenerlos por su cuenta._

 _Todo el jardín estaba hecho un desastre y Cinthia lloraba desconsolada. Aquello hizo que a Erika le hirviera la sangre._

 _—¡Déjenlos en paz, imbéciles! —Gritó mientras corría hasta ellos._

 _Cinthia fue testigo de cómo Erika lanzaba a uno de ellos contra unas flores y al otro le lanzó lejos de un puñetazo._

.-  
.-

Su infancia no era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa recordar, fue toda una salvaje, sucia y malhablada, lo único de lo que podía estar orgullosa era de su talento con la jardinería y de su buena relación con Cinthia en ese entonces; desde siempre, Cinthia para ella había sido como una pequeña y adorable niña cuya existencia pedía protección.

Ella se había sentido muy gustosa de brindar esa protección por tanto tiempo, pero después de entrar a la escuela de las hermanas kimono, Cinthia se había vuelto como su ejemplo a seguir, alguien bella, delicada, femenina y tierna a la vista, todos esos años había esperado una llamada de la pequeña, llamada que nunca llegó, después de un tiempo dejó de prestarle atención y la emoción empezó a llenarla.

¿Cómo se habría vuelto esa adorable niñita? ¿Sería ahora una entrenadora bien? ¿Usaría delicados vestidos? ¿Cómo habría sido su educación? ¿Sus modales?

—¡Presentando a la gran ex campeona de Sinnoh, Cinthia!

Ahora estaba frente a esa niña adorable quien ahora era una alta mujer de presencia imponente, sonrisa emocionada, ojos sabios, vestida de negro y de actitud informal. No estaba mal, pero no era lo que había esperado.

—¡Y la princesa de las flores, Erika, líder de Ciudad Azafrán en Kanto!

Sacó a su Venusaur y Cinthia a su Lucario. Debía admitirlo, Cinthia se veía poderosa y ella…

Se sentía pequeña.

.-  
.-

 _—Vamos Cinthia, no llores —dijo Erika riendo, lo hacía para no sollozar también— no es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver._

 _—¡P-pero f-fue por mi culpa! No te pu-pude ayudar… ahora tu jardín… ahora tú t-te vas y… y…_

 _—Oye, oye, tranquila —Erika le acarició la cabeza a ella y a su Gible— tranquilos —el Gible lloraba también— mis padres ya me habían dicho desde antes que me iba a ir a Johto a esa tonta escuela, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Cinthia asintió secándose las lágrimas— Además, ¿no crees que será genial? Aprenderé a tomar el té y a hacer ese montón de tonterías y podremos hacerlas juntas._

 _Erika estaba tratando de ser positiva para subirle los ánimos a la pequeña Cinthia, pero no funcionaba, no había forma de encontrar algo bueno en la despedida._

 _—Cuidaré tu jardín —prometió Cinthia— y te voy a esperar… seré más fuerte y… y… —sorbió— seremos amigas, por siempre, ¿verdad?_

 _Erika sonrió levemente con ternura mientras levantaba su dedo meñique. —Por siempre._

 _Ambas entrelazaron sus dedos y luego Erika se marchó._

.-  
.-

—¡Pulso Dragón! —Exclamó Cinthia.

Garchomp arremetió contra Vileplume dejándole debilitado y a Erika fuera de combate. La chica estaba totalmente sorprendida, Cinthia era fuerte… endemoniadamente fuerte.

—¡Victoria para Sinnoh!

Con aplausos los espectadores felicitaron a las dos entrenadoras por el espectáculo, Erika respiraba agitadamente, no se había sentido tan fatigada después de una pelea desde la última vez que peleó contra Kotone.

—Gracias, Vileplume —agradeció a su Pokémon mientras lo guardaba— lo hiciste bien.

Se retiró hasta el interior del coliseo, donde Misty y sus seguidoras la esperaban para felicitarla, pero en camino alguien la detuvo tomándole por el hombro.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Cinthia sonriendo de alegría mientras le extendía la mano a Erika.

Erika le miró por un momento antes de aceptar el gesto con inseguridad, Cinthia estrechó su mano con fuerza mientras la movía de arriba abajo y Erika se quedó sorprendida con el gesto, prácticamente le agitó con fuerza con un solo saludo. Una vez se soltaron Erika se acarició la mano afectada.

—Oh, lo siento… ¿te lastimé? —Preguntó Cinthia dejando de sonreír.

—No es nada —negó Erika sin soltarse la mano.

La rubia sonrió, pero esta vez no era de felicidad sino que lo hacía con melancolía.

—Has cambiado —le dijo tratando de no ocultar su pequeña tristeza y decepción— perdón por no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo, ha pasado mucho.

—La liga, ¿no? —Dijo ella con doble intensión, casi le restaba reprochando.

—Sí… eso y problemas con algunos legendarios —asintió Cinthia con vergüenza— pero no creo que eso sea excusa para haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Estás… bueno, estás bellísima.

Erika sonrió un poco, Cinthia lo había dicho con tal sorpresa como si no se lo hubiese esperado, como si hubiese esperado que tuviese una jardinera sucia en lugar de ese elegante kimono de flores.

—Sí, bueno, ha pasado mucho —asintió también— tú has cambiado más que yo.

—Eso no lo creo —negó Cinthia de buen humor, el ambiente tenso se había aligerado un poco— pero podemos discutir eso tomando té.

—¿Aprendiste a servir el té? —Preguntó la líder enarcando una ceja.

—No —admitió ella riendo— soy terrible para la ceremonia del té, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú eres bastante buena. —Erika sonrió ante la ironía.

—Cinthia, te llaman —dijo uno de los técnicos interrumpiéndoles.

Cinthia asintió con la cabeza y miró a Erika con una sonrisa cálida, casi maternal.

—¿Entonces nos vemos en Sinnoh? Aún tienes que ver cómo está el jardín —dijo con emoción.

Erika se quedó sorprendida ante la declaración. —Tú… ¿lo cuidaste todo este tiempo?

—No soy muy buena en la jardinería, pero mi abuela me ayudó —admitió riendo—. Fue una promesa después de todo. ¿Entonces?

Por primera vez en el día Erika sintió algo más que tensión, decepción o sorpresa, se sentía tranquila y un nudo en la garganta también, quería llorar pero no de tristeza, sin embargo, no lo hizo, ese no era el lugar y una dama no lloraba por cosas tan pequeñas como esas.

—En Sinnoh entonces —dijo extendiendo el dedo meñique.

Cinthia asintió compartiendo esa sonrisa de alegría, la alegría de encontrarse con alguien a quien había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

—En Sinnoh.

Ambas entrelazaron el dedo y tomaron caminos diferentes, con la diferencia de que esa vez, tenían la certeza de que se iban a encontrar.


End file.
